User blog:Sidorak12814/Updates
Okay, so I have a few things to announce. I hope you don't mind taking a few moments of your busy Internet-browsing schedule to read the blog post of a humble Wikia contributor. Even if you can't, read this anyway. Or I'll have my buddy TimeTime5/Varon hunt you down. That would be a bad thing, since he's my self-appointed Witness Protection Program guardian. According to hi, I will see his younger brother commit a crime in the future, and he's getting a head start. In the meantime, I use him as an enforcer. That's not what I wanted to announce, though. Story Name Change Okay, so Argh changed his story's name to War of Evil on Author's Hangout. Wether that means he's starting a new novel or just writing the second part of Altronia, I don't know. Hopefully, Argh can update us all in the comments. Gone Tomorrow Podcast Okay, so I announced a while ago that I will make a podcast sometime. This story will go over Rewta's past. The only thing is, I could use a female voice, like Greg's wife in his podcasts. That's a bit of an issue. See, my sister, well... She has an idea of how she wants herself to sound, but that image is still influenced by preteen-girl fantasy, despite the fact that she's thirteen. Also, learning the real way to sound is a bit tough for her, for two reasons. First, she treats moments when she is proven wrong by logic like paradigm-shifting turning point. Second, when it comes to things like voice acting, she's often a bit uncooperative. Trust me, I know. I've lived with her for practically her whole life. So, until she matures a bit, I need someone else. It's not like I have many girls at on my speed dial, if you get my meaning. I have few girls who even really know me, and no girlfriend...yet...to ask a favor of, either. Thankfully, I may have a solution. My partner in Debate class is not only female, but writes fanfictions of her own. Star Trek ones. At any rate, there is a high probability of her respecting my request, since she's a fan writer herself. Also, she has a good voice. There's still a bit of uncertainty, but what I do realize is that, if I want her services, I'll have to wait for summer. I kind of planned to do that anyway, though. So don't hold your breath for an awesome podcast. Just hold on. It's coming. I will probably finish the transcript before summer, though, but I will not release it until the podcast is also released. 16th Birthday I may have mentioned this elsewhere, but I am going to turn sixteen on the 26th of January. No, I am not asking for a car from my parents. What would I use it for? I have no job, and I don't have many places I like to go, since I spend a lot of time inside. I am announcing this 'cuz it's awesome, and just to remind you that, logically, my intelligence will be increasing with my age, and I'll be able to make more awesome MOCs, images, and possibly other stuff to enhance the fanfiction that comprises my life's work. Also, I may get a job during the summer, but, if I do, probably one close to home. So I'll be able to afford more stuff to enhance the story as well. Upcoming Story Okay, so we've changed our story estimate. I was WAY ahead of Argh, so I've paused my story to give him time to catch up. We hope to finish the battle that I just lead up to by my birthday. The current pair of novels will hopefully by finished by March. But I'm getting impatient to start work on Wikitronia, so we may take a break after the current battle to create a new sibling for CBWiki. Fantasies Argh and I bounce around ambitious plans from time to time, often after a sleepover. That may explain some things, since our sleepovers usually only entail about five hours of sleep. Seriously, though. We plan to--in the far, distant future--make movie adaptions of our stories and possibly video games. The video game thing is less far-fetched. All that would require is good programming skills and a DANG lot of spare time. It could happen, though. The movie thing would require a few spare hands, ability to animate in CGI, and my YouTube account. And possibly permission from Lego and Greg. But since Argh and I know a few interesting people, some with interesting voices and/or voice-acting talent, the "extra hands" part may not be an issue. We also have in mind for the voices of certain characters the people whom they are based off of, if applicable to the character. That's right, you little fools! ToaCzar's voice talent gives me everything I need to manufacture and distribute an awesome story! Never mind, just quoting something. Just thought you people might want to know that. Random Question If any of you follow our story on Author's Hangout, could you speak up? Thanks. Category:Blog posts